Alpha 4 (DUS)
Alpha 4 is a character of [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (S1DUS)|'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers']], he is an ally of the forces of good, he service as one of the technical advicer of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers team a during their battle against Rita Repulsa, he is also the inventor of many of the team's weapons. During the war against Rita, Alpha was a robot of the Alpha Line of servicing robots, created and programmed by the Defenders to help with the invention of new weapons, however this Alpha 4, was taken by Zordon to help him with diferent stuff from the Eltar's Defender and when the Army of Rita scaped, he was taken by Zordon to help him to found them. He is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz, Biography Origins Alpha was created during the interplanetary remodeling of Alpha's line, where Alpha was the first robot in the line 4 of evolution, as he being the first model, he was designed to serve to the Supreme General of the Eltar's defenders in this case, Zordon. Since the very first moment that they meet each other, they develop a great friend chemistry, that leads them to fight together to stop Rita and restore the peace of the Vica Galaxy, and Alpha still wanted to do it even after Eltar's destruction. Alpha feels a very great love for Zordon despite being a robot, so he after the Rita's scapes and Gardavia's death he recognizes that Zordon lost his mind, because of that Alpha decided to follow Zordon and try to reconnect his mind to his originals duties and values for justice. He also is the other only survivor of the Almatraz battle against Rita's Ship, with Missy, and their are the only ones to keep their bodies alive. The Day of the Dumpster and Begginning of Earth's Battle soon Personality Alpha is a very friendly and warmed heart robot, who posseess the innocence of a child, but he can be serious and strategic, when it is necessary. During Zordon's mindless state after the scape of Rita, made Alpha became his counselor, providing us an another side of Alpha, the one where she demostrated that he is more matured than what his programmed personality shows, also Alpha is incredible intelligent, being a robot, gives him an high IQ and math's problem resolutions like a calculator, this ability facilates his work at the commnad center, creating new Ranger technology, weapons and vehicles. During his time in earth Alpha also learns about human emotions and lives, that made Alpha gained a new human-like part. Trivia * Alpha is the first technical officer of the Human Ranger Teams, many others technical officers of teams will succeed him in different seasons. * Alpha created many of the different weapons that rangers used. ** Along with Billy, he created most of the vehicles for Rangers, and upgrades for some weapons * Alpha originally was a Line 4 during the beginning of the show, but after the Rangers discover a multi-systematic failure in his programmation, he ended up being upgraded to line 5. Category:Male Category:Power Rangers (Deluxe Universe Series) Category:Robotic PR Allies Category:Allies Category:Mentors Category:Aliens